KKPCALM01
Topped with Plenty of Love! Cure Whip is Ready! (大好きたっぷり！キュアホイップできあがり！''Daisuki Tappuri! Kyua Hoippu Dekiagari!?) is the first episode of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode. Info *Air Date:February 5,2017 *Next:Episode 2 *Previous:None *Opening:SHINE!! KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode *Ending:Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime Major Events *Ichika Usami become Cure Whip for the first time since in the final episode of Maho Girls Pretty Cure!. *Pekorin, Gummy and Elder appear for the first time. *This episode marks the debut of ''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode. *Ichika's parents, Satomi and Genichirou also appear for the first time. *Himari Arisugawa, Aoi Tategami, Yukari Kotozume, Akira Kenjo and the members of Kirakiraru Thieves (Except Maquillon, Bitard, Fueru, Spongen, Cookacookie and Tarton) also appear for the first time, although they are short cameo appearances. Synopsis The episode opens up with a flashback of when Ichika was a little girl and was watching her mom bake a cake. Cutting back to the present, Ichika is getting ingredients to make a cake for when her mom gets home. As this was happening, a group of Gummies was attacking the Fairies. Elder was able to deflect the blast, but it caused an explosion that caused sweets and Pekorin to be sent to the town. Each of the Cures notice their respective sweets in the sky. When Ichika arrives home, she starts to bake her cake. It ends up a disaster multiple times. Her father shows up to see how the cake is coming along, Not wanting her father to see her fails, shoves him out of the kitchen and closes the door. Meanwhile, a Gummy is stealing the Kirakiraru from the cakes in town. Pekorin tries to stop him, but instead gets hit. Pekorin ends up hitting Ichika in the head and Ichika freaks out. As Ichika was about to open the door, she hears Pekorin say that she is hungry for sweets. Ichika starts to look for some sweets, but could find none. She is hesitant to give Pekorin her failed cakes, but Pekorin starts to eat anyway. This inspires Ichika to try again. Pekorin notices that Ichika was over mixing the cake, causing the Kirakiraru to disappear. As they watch the cake bake in the oven, Ichika tells Pekorin that the cake is for her mom when she comes home. Ichika gets a call that her mom saying that she can't come home due to problems at the airport. This causes Ichika to not decorate her cake due to her sadness that her mom can't get to taste her cake. Then the Gummy appears and start to drain the Kirakiraru from Ichika's cakes. The Gummy then converts the Kirakiraru into power and transform. Pekorin, in an effort to save Ichika's last cake, takes the cake and flies off. The Gummy then chases Pekorin to the park and hits her toward the ground. Ichika was able to catch her. In an effort to make the Gummy stop hurting Pekorin, she gives up her cake. Pekorin tries to stop Ichika. Then Ichika remembers how her mom was happy with her liking her cake. She realizes that even though her mom is not here, she doesn't want to let her feelings in her cake to go to waste. The Gummy then charges and a force field formed from the cake. This allows Ichika to finish decorating the cake. The cake then transform into an Animal Sweet and a Sweet Pact. She then transform and is , at first shocked. This caused her to jump too high. As the fight goes on, Cure Whip was able to use her ears to sense where the Gummy will come from. After tiring the Gummy, she uses her Sweet Pact to finish off the Gummy. The Gummy is blasted away. Characters *Ichika Usami/Cure Whip *Himari Arisugawa *Aoi Tategami *Yukari Kotozume *Akira Kenjo *Pekorin *Elder *Gummy *Pulupulu (Cameo) *Hotto (Cameo) *Choucrea (Cameo) *Genichiro Usami *Satomi Usami (Flashback) *Kei Sonobe (Cameo) *Ryuta Yokogawa (Cameo) *Sara Asaka (Cameo) Trivia *This is the first episode to show real life clips. In this case, it's someone making cake. *Cure Whip's character song, Served With Love And Berries was played during the episode. *This is the second season to introduce no monster in the first episode preceded by Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *This is the first season that the monster of the week was not destroyed. *This is also the first episode of the franchise to include realistic settings within an episode. Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode Episode Category:Episode